Visceral
Uncolored ref of Visceral by Morpho. Visceral is Morpho's OC. Don't steal her or use her or edit this page without permission. Warning:'This page may contain ''mild disturbing themes. I may add a canon timeline and modern timeline section Coding from the CSS Patterns page on the Helio Wiki, and boxes over it are by Stardust. oof i need to work on this, prolly after the legends contest is over Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum vis·cer·al /ˈvis(ə)rəl/ adjective 1. relating to the viscera. "the visceral nervous system" 2. relating to deep inward feelings rather than to the intellect. "the voters' visceral fear of change" No more gas in the red Can't even get it started Nothing heard, nothing said Can't even speak about it All my life on my head Don't want to think about it Feels like I'm going insane, yeah Appearance Canon Most hybrids look at least somewhat unusual. Many are beautiful, but just as many are odd enough to garner confused glances from passerby and teasing from immature dragonets. Visceral is downright freakish. She is an average-sized dragon, but that's the only thing that's average about her. She is skinny, a bit on the unhealthy side but not shockingly so. She has a skinny yet NightWing-like build, and long black NightWing spikes on her back. Her scales are a deep bloodred color, with splotches of salmon-pink and black (like a person's skin with vitiligo, but with different colors). Her underscales are a strange, sickly shade of pinkish-grayish-magenta. Her wings are fragile-looking and smaller than average. Her wing membranes are black with rainbow wing stars, which are the only thing that Visceral considers beautiful about herself. She can fly, but it's harder for her to lift off the ground and stay in the air. In flight, has to flap her wings constantly unless she is riding an air plume. Because of this, she prefers walking and running to flying. Visceral has a long, curled tail like a RainWing, and the curl of her tail is the only thing on her that changes color. She cannot control the color change of her tail, and it changes based on her emotions. However, it does not change to the same colors as the scales of most RainWings do for certain emotions, so she appears to be feeling different emotions than she actually is. It is usually dark blue or green. She has sharp, curved black claws. Visceral also has some small scars on her underbelly and tail, and a single tiny rip on her right wing that it makes it slightly harder to her to get into flight (on top of her tiny wings). Her legs are lean, long, and muscular from running so much in the wild. They would look graceful on anyone else, but they look somewhat awkward on Visceral’s skinny body. The real horror show is her face. Her head resembles a SkyWing's, but a bit broader. Her snout is long and a bit twisted at the end, making a couple of teeth poke out. She has odd black horns that are mostly straight, but have a curve on the end. She has RainWing fangs and a nose horn. But what makes dragons scream and fly away as fast as their wings can take them is Visceral's eyes. She has three of them. Her right eye is orange, her left eye is purple, and her top eye is larger than the other two and has no white, only orange irises and a pupil. This eye is also somewhat cloudy. Visceral doesn’t have 20/20 vision, and she would get glasses, but she is afraid to show her face to any other dragon. Her third eye can’t see well at all, having very blurry sight. She doesn't have normal eyelids on her third eye, but she does have a nictating membrane (clear third eyelid) over it. Her tongue is black, but it isn't forked. Enigma’s Alternate Design ''This is what Visceral looks like in Enigma’s headcanon AU. ALL OF THE SECTION UNDER THIS HEADER WAS WRITTEN BY ENIGMA. FULL CREDIT GOES TO THEM.''' Visceral is a topic of ghost stories and modern folklore, offhand comments to make dragonets behave and stay inside at night. Her gastly appearance causes distress to those who get a glance at her in the dark, which only makes it harder for her to have the confidence to come out in the daylight. With such a Frankenstein's monster appearance, she's the topic of fear for multiple tribes, though most SeaWings take ownership of her original story for coming out of the depths of the ocean after their own ghost stories of seeing vampire squids deep in the dark sea. Even if she isn't equiped at all for swiming. Around her face, webbed tentacles hide a long, sharp, straight beak. With a lack of teeth, she uses the thorny claws on the inside of her tentacles to tear apart prey food, after occassionally luring it in with the barbles on the tip of her face, which can be made to lure in birds or even berry eating animals if she hides long enough. She has the average six limbs of most dragon tribes, though none nearly as functional. Her main limbs are her bat wings, with have difficulting unfurling and functioning as average wings. Her body is simply unbalanced and it's hard for her to fly in a straight line, let alone stay aloft for long periods of time. Her secondary "arm" wings, are clawed crow wings, with have little to no function, similar to the idea of ancient dinosaurs who had no use for their small, weak arms. Her back half is reminiscent of a crow, with long, spindly legs and a tail that fans out in a plume of multicolored feathers, which change colors similarly to her RainWing ancestors. As for coloration, her skin has nasty looking patches that shift between scales and fur. Though her scales look more like rashy, bald skin than scales, and it doesn't help that they often flake off like dandruft. Her scales have the nature of a RainWing's with a constant shift in hues, though typically they're red and orange and pink as they shift naturally. They quickly respond to her emotions and will light up neon colors (rather than muted colors, which also calls as quite a shock) when she feels just about anything, just like the feathers of her tail and baby wings. Her fur is dappled in dark hues of red and pink, with the occassional light, rainbow furs that are reminiscent of the membrane beneath her wings. On her wings, however, the rainbow star markings also shift to the emotion shes feeling, shining brightly like a plane in the sky whenever her mood shifts. (not pictured) Though her three eyes are disturbing, and the guminess of them completely unsettling, her "freakish" appearances causes such alarm when she's spotted outside of towns. Folklore did nothing to help her reputation, giving her legends of venom, and invisiblity, and malicious animus magicks which gave her such a terrible appearance, in which shes uses to exact revenge and use to draw dragonets away from their homes and families. Though frankly, she's much too afraid to let herself be spotted if she can help it. The SeaWings' use of Visceral's folklore is quite hypocritical, considering many of themselves have tenacled faces in similar manner to Visceral. As such, legends like this and general disgust for many webbed squids has caused cases of body dysmorphia for "beauty standards" among the SeaWing culture. Countering this, body positivity spokesdragons have been trying to shut down the myth of "the Visceral Demon" and even as such if she did exist, she would be just as beautiful as the webbed faces of the SeaWings in their own kingdom. ''It's a thief in the night To come and grab you It can creep up inside you And consume you A disease of the mind It can control you It's too close for comfort Personality (Write other stuff here) Sometimes, Visceral will find herself inspired by certain things, such as visions, dreams, or simply things she has seen in the world, and if she's inspired enough, she will pace and think for hours on end, leading many dragons to think that she's possessed. After she's finished, she will paint and write for an equally long time. * Loves scavengers and thinks they're adorable * A bit sad * Curious * Smart * Imaginative * Quick temper * Kinda crazy * Can be feral at times from living in the forest for a lot of her life * Shy to dragons who she doesn't know or knows a little, but friendly to dragons who she gets to know really well * Doesn't trust dragons easily * Ashamed of her three eyes and strange visions * Emotional, and experiences emotions more strongly and more complicated-ly than most dragons * Loves painting and writing poems * Interested in science, especially dragon anatomy * Hopeful, but does feel hopeless at times * Relies on her instincts and emotions more than her logic * Tends to mumble * Kinda daydreamy Throw on your break lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must falter be wise Powers Visceral's powers are just as mangled as her appearance, if not more so. She can spit venom like a RainWing, which is the only power of hers that isn't messed up at all. She can breathe smoke, but no matter how hard she tries, she can't even shoot out a single spark. All that pours out is thick, black smoke. She also has visions of the future, since she was born under one full moon. However, something went wrong in her brain that causes her to have a mental disorder that makes her visions be mangled and warped, barely resembling reality. They may have a grain of truth to them, but most of it is nonsense, like a dream that mostly makes no sense but has one part that is based on something that happened the previous day. She tends to have visions at really bad times when she wouldn’t want to have one. Sometimes, Visceral speaks prophecies while having a vision, but they don't really make sense and are usually just a vaguely poetic scramble of random words. Because of this, Visceral also has very odd dreams most of the time. These dreams are usually disturbing, but once in a while, she'll have a really beautiful, inspiring abstract dream that will make her feel happy for a while and inspire her to draw art. Her dreams tend to be less bad when she is in nature or calm, and worse when she is anxious or stressed. When Visceral is having a vision, she gets a very strange, hard-to-explain feeling in the pit of her stomach that usually sticks with her for a few hours and makes her want to figure out what the vision means and what the feeling means, but she always ultimately figures out nothing about her visions. Visceral can fly, but because her wings are smaller, she has to flap them faster, and she's not very good at steering and tires faster while flying. However, from living in the wild and having to run from predators when she was young and not being good at flying, she is good at running and dodging on land. Visceral’s scales are of a normal hardness, but the black and pink patches on them are softer and more sensitive. Your mind is in Disturbia It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight Your mind is in Disturbia Ain't used to what you like Disturbia Disturbia History Visceral was born to a RainWing/SkyWing mother named Toxic and a NightWing father named Powerful. Her egg was relatively normal, but the dragonet that came out was not. The moment her uptight, tradition-following parents saw Visceral's third eye, small wings, and patchy scales, they tossed her into the wild, ashamed that they had produced such a beastly dragonet. Later on, they had another dragonet named Adamantine who was much more healthy, but Visceral never got to know her or even meet her. Visceral, even with her stunted little wings, was able to survive in the wild. She learned how to catch prey and avoid predators, although she got quite a few scars from it. The only thing she remembered from her draconic life was her parents saying "Ugh, it gives me visceral terror to look at that," and she thought that "visceral" was a cool word, so she made it her name, although she did not yet know what any of those words meant. She was almost like an animal, not knowing anything about civilization or how to be polite or even speak. She had never met another dragon, and wanted to find out what she really was. She also had no idea what her bizarre visions meant, but thought they might be guiding her to something, and she spent a lot of time thinking about this. The feral dragoness's life changed when she wandered into a SkyWing town. However, instead of finding other creatures with three eyes and strange visions who welcomed her back like a lost princess, she found healthy, two-eyed, non-psychic SkyWings who treated her like a monster. She tried to ingrain herself into dragon society, and learned some things, but wasn't accepted. She was provided an abadoned barn to sleep in because the SkyWings were afraid that she was a demon who would curse them if they didn't give her shelter. However, the SkyWings still avoided her and treated her barn like a cursed place and called her a freak and a monster, which made her self-esteem go down a lot. However, one thing made her happy: Art. She poured all her feelings and visions and thoughts onto canvases and scrolls and created beautiful, if disturbing, paintings and poetry. Most dragons called her art cursed and were afraid of it, but some saw the beauty in it and appreciated her art. A few months later, a terrible plague swept over the livestock of the village, and the SkyWings kicked Visceral out, believing that she had caused it somehow. The hybrid was forced to move on, and to this day, she still wanders the wilderness for somewhere accepting. But one day, Visceral will find a place that accepts her. Just wait. Faded pictures on the wall It's like they talkin' to me Disconnectin' your call Your phone don't even ring I gotta get out Or figure this stuff out It's too close for comfort Relationships Only for OCs who have roleplayed with her or who appear in a story with her. Ask me if you want to RP with her anytime. Trivia * Visceral is going to be the main character of a work in progress fanfiction written by Morpho called Visceral Feelings. Some of my other OCs will also appear in it. * Visceral has a very sensitive stomach, and is a picky eater. * She has a weak immune system and gets sick easily. * She dislikes eating eggs, although she doesn't hate them as much as Morpho does. * Visceral often has trouble getting to sleep at night. * If she lived on Earth, her favorite holiday would be Halloween, since she would feel like she fits in with everybody in a weird costume. * Visceral is one of my personal favorite OCs that I have created. * She doesn't like eating too much food, and gets full easily. This may have to do with not having much to eat in the wild. * Visceral is glad she lives after Burn had died, since if Burn were still alive, Visceral would probably be on the run from her or stuffed inside the Weirdling Tower. She sometimes has nightmares about Burn. * Her voice is a bit raspy from breathing smoke. Gallery VisceralAesthetic.png|Aesthetic by Morpho Visceral-Wolf.png|Wolf Visceral made on Wolf Maker by Wolfy Mesmer Visceral.png|Base by Caactushugger, coloring by Morpho VisceralFlight.png|Made in Flight Rising by Morpho. Not very accurate Visceral.jpeg|Aesthetic by Sbyman Screenshot 2019-02-17-09-27-41-1.png|Warped Visceral by TheRavenclawNerd 20190511 101355.jpg|Drawing by Ra the SandWing VisceralFR.png|Flight Rising by Darkmoon, again not very accurate because it’s FR Visceral redesign.png|Headcanon/alternate design by Enigma Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:RainWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer)